Lost and found
by Magical Scarlett
Summary: Londres 1942. Una promesa que nunca se cumplió y un corazón lleno de rencor. ¿Podrá Edward Cullen recuperar el amor de Bella? ¿Existirá el "para siempre"?
1. Prólogo

_**Lost and found**_

* * *

_**Playlist**_

_**All my life- The Beatles**_

* * *

_**Prólogo**_

**_Effy._**

_Londres, Inglaterra 1962_

Con la vista fija y perdida en la ventana de su colosal habitación, Elizabeth se preguntó si su abuelo Carlisle ya habría llegado a casa. Probablemente sí, él nunca se perdía la hora del té con su nieta favorita.

Alguien desde el otro lado de la habitación toco la puerta del cuarto de la joven Effy tres veces.

-Señorita Cullen.- titubearon un poco.- su abuelo.. digo…el señor Cullen ha llegado.- dijo una tímida voz del otro lado.

Elizabeth estaba sorprendida, hace unos minutos estaba pensando en él y después él llega…Parecía que lo había invocado. La adolescente de largos cabellos color chocolate corrió a la puerta y la abrió en un santiamén, ni siquiera le permitió a su sirvienta Zafrina que la ayudara.

-Señorita…- Zafrina sostenía un sombrero en las manos que combinaba con el vestido de la joven.

-Zafrina, ya te dije que me llames Effy.- dijo con una sonrisa amable.

La joven titubeo de nuevo.

-Pero su padre…

-Recorcholis, tienes razón… Bueno cuando él no esté presente por favor dime Effy.- sonrió.

-Está bien señorita Effy.-Zafrina asintió sintiéndose repentinamente apenada por tutear a Elizabeth y le ofreció el sombrero que sostenía hace un par de minutos.

-¿Me lo manda la tía Alice?- señaló el sombrero y volvió a asentir la chica.- Ay, esa tía no tiene remedio pero la haré feliz.

Tomó el sombrero y se lo puso para empezar a correr hacia el jardín –donde siempre tomaban el té- no sin antes gritar a todo pulmón un "gracias" a Zafrina.

Cuando llegó al Jardín un hombre alto con traje de diseñador la esperaba sentado, le estaba dando la espalda. Todo se encontraba diferente, bueno no del todo sólo le extrañó la presencia de mayordomos ahí.

Elizabeth se sentó sin decir palabra alguna y sirvió una taza de té para ella y sus dos invitados, hoy tenía la esperanza de que hoy fuera diferente, ella era una persona muy optimista y esperaba que su tercer invitado no la dejara plantada por centésima vez. Siempre servía tres tazas de té pero el tercer invitado nunca llegaba.

El tercer invitado era su persona favorita en todo el universo, a parte de su abuelo y sus tíos, era su padre. Su padre podría llegar a ser una persona muy fría o a veces muy regañona pero Effy aun así lo quería con todo su corazón, era su padre, la persona que la crio. Su universo.

-Has estado muy callada. ¿Pasa algo tesoro?- dijo su abuelo al terminarse su té.

Al ver que Elizabeth no contestaba, saco de su enorme portafolio de color negro como la noche y saco un libro de gran grosor, alzó la vista y se topó con unos enormes ojos color esmeralda llenos de curiosidad. El hombre de cabellos canosos esbozó una amplia sonrisa a la pequeña dama de 16 que moría por saber que tenía en las manos.

-Te traje un pequeño obsequio.

La joven de cabellos color chocolate sonrió y estiró los brazos para quitarle aquel libro a su abuelo y dijo:

-¡Oh Gracias! ¿De qué trata, abuelo? ¿Sobre princesas y dragones? - dijo con un suspiro.

-Tu nunca cambiarás.- negó con la cabeza mientras reía y movió su dedo índice indicándole a la pequeña que se acercara a él como si le fuese a decir algo secreto.- Sólo prométeme algo.

-Lo que sea.- salieron esas tres palabras de los carnosos labios de Elizabeth.

-Cuídalo bien, este libro es muy preciado para nuestra familia.

Después de escuchar esas palabras de aquel amoroso hombre varias preguntas se empezaron a formular en su cabeza ¿Por qué era tan importante aquel libro? ¿Era acaso una reliquia? Parecía antiguo pero no era para tanto, su abuelo sabía que ella era muy cuidadosa con sus cosas en especial con los libros. Su abuelo al toser interrumpió el hilo de sus pensamientos y se encontró con un Carlisle inquieto con ambas cejas alzadas, para calmarlo la joven asintió varias veces sin quitarle la mirada al libro color vino y puso su mano en su corazón.

-Lo prometo.

Después de hacer aquella promesa, Carlisle le dio el libro a su adorada nieta en las manos y ésta se abalanzó en los brazos de su abuelo y beso su mejilla muchas veces. Después de varios besos, se sentó de nuevo en su silla, admiro el libro por varios segundos y después se dio cuenta que éste no tenía ni título ni atrás venía un resumen del mismo.

-Y… no le digas a tu padre que te di esto.

Elizabeth se preguntó por qué.

-Abuelo, no respondiste mi pregunta.

-¿Cuál?- dijo el entre risas a causa de los besos de la adolescente.

-¿Cuál es la trama del libro?

Miro al hombre canoso con los ojos brillosos y luego abrazó aquella preciada joya que le acababan de dar contra su vientre y lo miro intrigada por escuchar la respuesta que saldría de aquellos labios.

-Sólo abre el libro.- dijo el abuelo con un suspiro melancólico y una sonrisa que no le llegaba a los ojos.

_**(1)**_Elizabeth, completamente sorprendida por el repentino cambio de humor de su abuelo obedeció las órdenes del mismo y abrió el libro con sumo cuidado, como su fuese de cristal y se encontró con un par de fotos sostenidas por un clip. La primera foto era una muchacha muy linda de por lo menos 15 años, estaba en un porche que se parecía al de mi casa y usaba un vestido muy bonito, parecía que la persona que estaba tomando la foto le había dicho un chiste o algo por el estilo porque esbozó una sonrisa muy grande, parecía feliz.

En la segunda foto se dio cuenta que las fotos fueron tomadas en los 40's, lo supo por el tipo de ropas que las muchachas y el joven usaban, miro con ahora las caras de las personas con sumo detalle y ahí estaba de nuevo la chica de la primera foto, sólo que esta vez llevaba un traje de baño de lunares y una flor en el cabello como adorno, inmediatamente pensó que la chica tenía un buen gusto en cuanto a la moda, abrió los ojos como plato al ver quiénes eran los acompañantes de aquella mujer. Era su tía Alice y su tío Emmett, por poco no los conocía pero el cabello negro los delató. Elizabeth miró a su abuelo con millones de preguntas en su mirada pero el sólo apuntó a las fotos para que viese la última.

Al ver la última foto, de nuevo se encontraba la misma muchacha pero ahora se veía más grande, sus facciones eran más finas y ahora parecía toda una joven de 17 años, su cabello estaba bien peinado caía en forma de ondas, no podía ver el look por completo porque ella estaba subida en la espalda de alguien pero tenía por seguro que era algo igual que fabuloso que en las fotos anteriores cuando descubrió la identidad de aquel hombre que cargaba a la joven casi se le para el corazón. El hombre era demasiado atractivo para ser verdad, parecía modelo, era perfecto tenía sonrisa de comercial pero no era cualquier hombre, ah no señor, era el padre de Elizabeth, el mismísimo Edward Cullen, sólo que éste se veía obviamente más joven y más… feliz. Aquella muchacha aferraba sus brazos en el cuello de mi padre y éste sostenía sus piernas para que no se cayese, ambos se veían felices. Su padre veía… _enamorado._

Abrió la boca y su expresión lo decía todo.

Volteó la foto para ver si tenía algo escrito y efectivamente así era. Conocía esa caligrafía a la perfección, era la de su padre.

_Septiembre 13, 1942_

"_feliz cumpleaños, preciosa. Siempre tuyo, Edward." _

-¿Quién es ella?- Effy encarnó una ceja sintiéndose relativamente celosa sin razón alguna, ¿Por qué su padre nunca le contó de aquella mujer? ¿Por qué la familia conservaba fotos de ella?

-Sólo… lee la primera hoja.- Su abuelo señaló con el dedo el libro y ella obedeció las órdenes del mismo y comenzó a leer la primera hoja con bastante atención.

_Diario_

Aquella única palabra seguía sin responder la pregunta de Elizabeth pero debía que admitir que era la mejor caligrafía que Effy había visto hasta el momento, se dio cuenta que había más letras escritas, sus ojos de inmediato leyeron las siguientes palabras:

_Propiedad de Isabella Marie Swan._

Elizabeth sonrió, pero se desvaneció con la misma celeridad con la que se había formado. En el silencio que la envolvió a continuación, notó que su abuelo acariciaba su mejilla aquel gesto siempre lo había encontrado reconfortante. La muchacha intentó hablar pero no había nada más que un nudo en su garganta y al mirar a su abuelo estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

-¿En serio es de ella? ¿No estas bromando verdad?- dijo con la voz temblorosa.

El hombre asintió y besó su frente para luego decir:

-Sí es ella.

La pequeña adolescente estaba atónita, nunca había visto una foto de su madre, sí la conocía pero sus recuerdos se encontraban bastante borrosos y cada vez que pensaba en ella mil preguntas se formulaban en su cabeza que su familia se negaba a contestar. Tenían prohibido hablar sobre Bella Swan.

Cuando Elizabeth terminó de leer una y otra vez aquella página, alzó la vista y se topó con los ojos de su abuelo Carlisle. Su abuelo parecía que quería decirle algo, titubeó por algunos instantes y entonces suspiró para después decir las siguientes palabras:

-Ya era tiempo de que tus preguntas sean respondidas.

Sonrió y acarició el cabello de la joven antes de irse del jardín.

* * *

**Es la primera narración que hago en tercera persona :o espero que no este nada mal.**

**Siento el título tan horroroso **** probablemente se me ocurra uno nuevo a mitad de la hitoria -.- En fin… Espero que les haya gustado. En realidad estuve ausente estos días porque estuve escribiendo esta historia y algunos capítulos de TPC (the perfect crime). Obviamente me falta agregarle los detalles y blah blah blah. Pero en esta historia ya tengo prácticamente el final ay. :s**

**Esta historia Contará con diez capítulos y está ambientado en la década del 40 y 50 :-) Publicaré regularmente porque los capítulos, como próximamente lo verán… son cortos. Pero quiero aclarar que no son tan cortos como este **

**Nos estamos leyendo :) xo**


	2. Fuegos artificiales

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer. Sólo me adjudico la historia y algunos personajes. No me demandes pew pew**

**Capítulo 1**

**Fuegos Artificiales.**

_**Playlist**_

_**Emeli Sande - Crazy In Love feat. **__**The Bryan Ferry Orchestra**_

_**Jonas Brothers- Love bug**_

_20 años antes._

_7 de enero de 1942_

_Querido Diario:_

_Oh dios. La primera página de "mi diario" se supone que en estas páginas no debo decir sólo y nada más que la pura verdad, así que aquí voy…_

_Realmente no tengo idea de qué demonios escribir._

Bella cerró su diario y después lo dejó a su lado derecho para luego recostar su cabeza en la pared, sintiéndose completamente perdida. Su padre Charlie le había regalado ese diario con la esperanza de que lograra desahogarse y que lograra convertiste en la gran escritora que siempre quiso ser. Isabella siempre quiso escribir acerca de la libertad, la belleza, la verdad y especial…el amor. Sólo había un pequeño problema….

Nunca había estado enamorada.

Algo le golpeó la cabeza de la chica y abrió los ojos abruptamente, soltó un pequeño gemido e inmediatamente comenzó a buscar el objeto con el cual había sido golpeada pero en el momento en que escucho la risa de su molesto primo ni siquiera se molestó en encontrarlo y soltó un gruñido. La chica se paró de su asiento y comenzó a buscar a su primo al igual que comenzó a llamarlo, al no escuchar respuesta dijo las 7 palabras que su primo menos quería oír.

-¡Emmett! Te voy a acusar con mi padre

Un hombre alto, moreno de tez blanca y ojos traviesos salió de su escondite –detrás de los rosales- con ambas manos en alto.

-Está bien enana, tus ganas. – soltó una risa y la chica de ojos color esmeralda trató de ocultar su sonrisa de satisfacción y cruzó los brazos esperando una disculpa por parte de su molesto pero adorado primo.

-Si sigues así nunca encontraras a una chica que te tome enserio.- gritó su hermana Alice desde el otro lado del jardín.

-¡Bah! Son puras mentiras Alice. Tengo a millones de mujeres a mis pies.

-¿Millones? Las únicas mujeres que conoces son mi hermana Alice y yo- bufó Isabella.

-Claro que no.

El joven moreno se tensó y crispo la nariz. El muchacho hacía ese movimiento cada vez que mentía e Isabella lo conocía muy bien pero ella era demasiado orgullosa y le gustaba al igual que a su primo molestarlo por diversión.

-¿Ah si? Menciona por lo menos el nombre de tres mujeres que conozcas.

-Esme, Reneé e... Isabella.

-¡Eres un tonto! Me refería a mujeres que no fuesen de tu familia.

-Nunca especificaste.

Se encogió de hombros riendo como un hombre inocente e Isabella le soltó un puñetazo en el hombro el cual no le hizo si quiera tambalear a Emmett, él era un hombre de gran tamaño y también muy fuerte el golpe de su debilucha prima lo había sentido como un insignificante empujón.

-¿A qué se debe tu inesperada visita?

Dijo una mujer no más grande pero tampoco tan más pequeña que Bella caminó hacia a ellos, más bien, iba hacia ellos dando pequeños saltos como las hadas que Isabella siempre leía en los libros, a veces llegaba a pensar que su hermana había se había escapado de alguno de ellos. Su hermana era solamente un año y medio menor que Isabella pero siempre parecía al menos 5 años menor que ella en cuanto actitud, era una niña… o tal vez Bella era muy madura para apenas sus 15 casi 16 años de vida.

-¿Acaso no puedo visitar a mis dos primas preferidas?

-Emmett ¿Tu madre no te ha dicho que está mal mentir?

Y de nuevo, habían cachado al adolescente mentiroso. Al menos eso pensaban las hermanas Swan.

-No, estoy mintiendo. En realidad son mis favoritas y lo saben – atrajo a ambas hermanas a sus brazos y les dio un gran abrazo de oso que asfixió un poco a las chicas.- Sólo venía a tomar el té con ustedes y a invitarlas a una fiesta.

-¿Una fiesta?

Dijo Alice realmente emocionada, ella nunca había asistido a una fiesta porque su madre no se lo permitía porque para los ojos de Esme, Alice seguía siendo una niña. Alice era una persona egocéntrica, no había persona en el vecindario que no la conociera, era muy social, lo opuesto a Bella.

Y Bella, bueno ella no era la clase de persona que en verdad le gustaba asistir a esa clase de eventos, era muy callada y tímida y normalmente no se desenvolvía con facilidad con el resto de las personas. Su madre nunca tuvo la preocupación de que se fuera a emborrachar o peor aún, que se escapara con su novio y nunca regresase, Bella nunca había tenido un novio pero ella no perdía las esperanzas.

-Sí, va a ver de todo… Si saben a lo que me refiero.- alzó ambas cejas varias veces Emmett haciéndole enfoque a la palabra todo.- ¿Qué dicen?

-¿Mamá ya sabe?

-Algo así. Hablé con ella por la tarde y bueno mi madre logró convencerla.

-¿Qué dijo exactamente?

Isabella no confiaba después del todo, su madre no las dejaría ir tan fácilmente.

-Dijo que ustedes serían mi responsabilidad y que si llegaba a pasar algo a mí me matarían.-no literalmente-

Sonaba convincente.

-Cuenta conmigo.

A Emmett le sorprendió escuchar aquella respuesta de Isabella, ya que ella siempre rechazaba sus invitaciones a fiestas. Bella acepto ir porque si quería ser una gran escritora tenía que experimentar varias cosas, aparte quería escribir algo interesante e entretenido para su diario y reírse de vez en cuando al leerlo y recordar de lo que hizo.

-¡Conmigo también!

Dijo Alice con risitas, por algunos instantes tanto Bella como Emmett se habían olvidado de la presencia de la menor.

-¿En dónde será la fiesta?- dijo Alice- para saber que ponerme, ya saben no quiero desentonar.

-Más bien quieres destacar.- dijo Bella mientras tosía para que su hermana no la escuchara.

-Ay como las amo- respondió Emmett entre risas.-Sera en la casa de los Newton

-¿los Newton?

Exclamaron las hermanas al mismo tiempo, los Newton eran una de las personas más adineradas de todo el vecindario después le seguían los Swan y al final los Hale.

-¿Cómo es posible?- preguntó Bella realmente interesada, los padres de Mike no serían capaces de dejar su casa preciada en manos de ese…. Chico.

-Es la fiesta de cumpleaños de Mike.

Ahora todo cobraba sentido para ellas.

-¿A qué hora tenemos que estar listas? – preguntó Alice acomodándose el cabello.

-A las 8

-¡Pero son las 6!

Exclamó Alice, para ella era absolutamente nada, todos los días la joven quinceañera pasaba al menos tres horas arreglándose, era demasiado perfeccionista y demasiado vanidosa. Aparte no sólo se vestía a ella, también ayudaba a su hermana, su hermana era todo un desastre en cuanto se hablaba de moda. La pequeña duende empezó a quejarse y tomó la mano de su hermana y literalmente la arrastró de nuevo hacia la casa por lo lejos podía escuchar a su primo que gritaba que las vería al rato lo cual Alice le contestó con un bufido.

Al llegar al cuarto de Bella, Alice la mandó a tomarse una ducha a la cual ella protestó porque se había bañado en la mañana pero sabía que Alice nunca perdía una discusión con ella. Mientras tanto la pequeña duende escogía el atuendo de ella como el de su hermana en el enorme armario que ambas compartían, los Swan eran una familia de clase alta por lo tanto todas las peticiones de las dos pequeñas de la familia eran cumplidas. A petición de Alice toda la ropa que tenían era lo último grito de la moda, siempre estaba actualizada y nunca usaban un atuendo por más de dos veces. Después de ver el enorme guardarropa la muchacha de cabello relativamente corto y bien peinado eligió el atuendo preferido para ambas.

A tan sólo estar 3 minutos retrasadas de la hora indicada ambas hermanas estaban listas y se veían magníficas, Alice escogió un hermoso vestido de rayas para ella que le hacía justicia a su esbelta figura y enfocaba la atención en su diminuta cintura, en cuanto a la chica de cabellos color chocolate estaba vistiendo una falda de satín color azul marino a la rodilla, era ampona pero sin exagerar, también llevaba una blusa con volantes de color blanca y manga corta y botones color rojo. Se veía totalmente que el atuendo lo había elegido su hermana pero para darle ese toque de "Bella Swan" agregó unos tirantes en la falda y se puso un corbatín que poseía un estampado de cuadros del color de los botones y de la falda que llevaba puestos. El maquillaje de ambas chicas era relativamente discreto, algo de rímel y rubor rosa en las mejillas pero el efecto sorpresa eran los labios rojos que hacían destacar su pálida y blanca piel.

Ambas se vieron por última vez en el espejo y se despidieron de sus padres, a continuación salieron tomadas de la mano de su primo. Elogió a ambas en especial a Bella, lo cual provocó un enorme sonrojo por su parte. El chofer los llevo a la casa de los Newton, lo cual Bella encontró abruptamente innecesario porque la casa sólo estaba a unas cuadras de la suya pero la madre de Alice y Bella no dejaba de insistir que era por seguridad de ambas y Emmett no dijo nada al respecto porque la seguridad de sus primas era lo primordial esa noche.

Se podía escuchar la banda que tocaba desde afuera de la casa de Mike, nunca había entrado pero la casa estaba relativamente hermosa y era grande, no tan grande como la suya pero era hermosa. Bella admiró la estructura por escasos minutos antes de ser jalada por su primo a la casa. La casa no era tan especial por dentro, si había muebles de diseñadores destacados pero no era absolutamente nada del otro mundo. Todas las miradas se fijaron en las tres nuevas personas que acababan de entrar a la enorme casa. Bella se sintió intimidada e inmediatamente miró hacia el piso, no estaba acostumbrada a ser el centro de atención.

Empezó de nuevo a escuchar voces y risas y supuso que todo había vuelto a la normalidad, en cuanto alzó la vista se encontró con los ojos de un primo sobreprotector. Durante la primera hora Emmett no se apartaba de las hermanas, en verdad se había tomado en serio la amenaza de su tía Reneé, no se movía ni un milímetro de ellas y se turnaba para bailar con ambas- lo cual empezó a molestar a Alice porque ella en verdad venía con la actitud de conocer a gente- pero se le podía ver en el rostro que tenía ganas de divertirse, y no precisamente las incluía a ellas en el paquete.

-Anda Em, diviértete.

-Pero tu madre.

-No te delataré, no te preocupes.

-Bueno, tienes ya 16 años. Sabes cuidarte sola. Confió en ti.

Ella tomó su mano e intentó besarle la mejilla pero no quería dejarle una gran marca roja ahí, las conquistas de su primo pensaran otra cosa y no quería meterse en problemas por eso. Cuando volteó para cuidar de su hermana, su hermana había desaparecido, lo sabía, la pequeña duende estaba esperando a que el gran oso se distrajera para escapar y no se aburriera, y en verdad no la culpaba, nadie querría pasar la noche con la aburrida Bella Swan.

Rendida, Isabella se sentó y se limitó a observar, pensó que sería mejor escribir sus historias basadas en lo que había visto y no vivido. Podía empezar por algo. Veía a las personas bailar, reír y beber. La joven de cabellos color chocolate se sobresaltó cuando sintió que un completo extraño tomó su mano e intentó besarla pero ella por el susto la logró quitar.

-Lo siento.- dijo una voz aterciopelada.

Era la voz más dulce pero al mismo tiempo tan más masculina que Bella había escuchado, cuando el desconocido alzó la vista ella se encontró con otro par de ojos del color que los de ella y también una maraña de pelo color cobrizo. Era el hombre más atractivo que Bella había visto en la habitación, parecía un príncipe sacado de cuento.

-No pretendía asústala.

¿Asustarla? Bella le pareció totalmente anticuado y antiguo que le hablara de usted y que intentara besarle la mano, la gente ya no solía hacerlo en esas épocas, pero al mismo tiempo lo encontró sumamente atractivo, como en los libros que ella había leído. La joven titubeó por unos segundos antes de decir las siguientes palabras con voz bajita y temblorosa.

-No me asustaste.

El joven de cabello cobrizo sonrió y logró deslumbrar a la Bella con tal sonrisa de comercial, era demasiado apuesto para ser verdad.

-Soy Edward Cullen.

Edward pasó la palma de su mano por su cabello para despeinarlo un poco más y después de ofreció la mano a la chica que parecía nerviosa.

-Isabella.

Sonrió tímidamente y se limitó a tomarle la mano para sacudirla. Bella cuando estaba sumamente nerviosa o encontraba a un chico atractivo podía a llegar a ser una persona muy seca y fría pero cuando lograba conocerlos más a fondo se relajaba y era ella misma.

Aquel acto, confundió un poco a Edward, quien no estaba acostumbrado a ser rechazado mucho menos por una mujer tan bella como Isabella. Cuando el chico estaba a punto de hablar llegó, el cumpleañero se acercó para interrumpir aquel íntimo momento entre ambos. Mike tampoco era tan feo pero desde para los ojos de Bella, no era tan atractivo, ese cabello rubio y esos tremendos ojos azules nunca llamaban su atención.

-Bella, quiero decirte que te ves muy muy muy linda esta noche.

Por el tonó de su voz y el olor de su aliento Bella pudo notar que el famoso "Newton" estaba un poco borracho esta noche, y no lo juzgaba, era su cumpleaños y estaba en todo derecho.

-Gracias.

Dijo Bella en tono normal, como su hablara con cualquier persona por cortesía y con un rubor inexistente en sus mejillas.

-Creo que la palabra "Linda" no te hace justicia.

Edward se había inclinado para susurras aquellas palabras para Bella, su frio aliento había causado escalofríos a la muchacha y ahora se había puesto como tomate.

-¿Qué le dijiste?- dijo Newton a la defensiva. **(1)**Edward abrió la boca para contestar pero éste lo callo.- No importa. ¿Me concedes esta pieza?- le preguntó a Bella con una sonrisa coqueta cuando comenzó a sonar las nuevas notas que la banda estaba tocando.

-Lo siento, no bailo.

Bella mintió sin descaro, ella definitivamente no quería bailar con el cumpleañero.

-Mientes.- Bella mordió su labio al ser descubierta.-Hace rato te vi bailar con Emmett.

Bella se sintió relativamente avergonzada, en eso sintió la necesidad de huir y por reflejos tomó la mano de Edward, un completo desconocido para ella.

-Es que iba a bailar con… Edward.- mintió de nuevo pero con tan solo de pensar en bailar con el provocó un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Oh ya veo.

Mike sintió que lo que había hecho Isabella era un golpe bajo ¿Cómo se atrevía aquella muchachita a rechazarlo en su fiesta de cumpleaños y en frente de todos sus amigos.

-Quieres hacerme quedar en ridículo en mi fiesta. – Afirmó el rubio pero Bella negó con la cabeza.- Como sea, hay más.- chasqueó la lengua y se largó de ahí.

En cuanto Mike Newton se retiró, agarró la mano de Edward con más fuerza, por razón alguna se sentía realmente protegida cuando estaba con él.

-Decía en serio lo de ir a bailar contigo.

Dijo Bella inconscientemente las palabras. Aquello le tomó al chico de cabello cobrizo por sorpresa, Edward pensó que ella nunca se fijaría en él. Primero lo rechaza y después lo invita a bailar con él, relativamente Bella era una caja de sorpresas para el joven Edward. Sin dudarlo dos veces, Edward la tomó y la llevó a la pista de baile.

La canción era bastante movida, ambos movían sus cuerpos al ritmo y sus pies nunca chocaron, parecía que ambos habían trabajado en la coreografía la noche previa, bailaban bastante bien. Edward estaba sorprendido, con todas las chicas que había bailado en su vida, Bella había sido la mejor persona con la que había bailado, se movía como bailarina.

-Pensé que no sabías bailar.

Comentó el chico de ojos color esmeralda mientras tomaba a Bella con ambas manos para dar una pirueta. El rubor de bella volvió a aparecer y Bella se odio por ello, ningún chico había causado efecto como lo había hecho Edward en mucho tiempo.

-Sólo mentí para sacarme a Newton de encima.

Sonrió de oreja a oreja Edward.

-¿No te gusta? La mayoría de las chicas no le quitan los ojos de encima.

-Es su cumpleaños ¿Qué esperabas?- bufó mientras seguían bailando.

-¿Te gusta?- volvió a insistir Edward, él moría por saber la respuesta.

-No es mi tipo.- se encogió de hombros y dio dos piruetas más.

-¿Cuál es tu tipo?

-¿Importa?

Dijo Bella a la defensiva, le avergonzaba confesar que nunca había tenido un novio. Pero ella relativamente tenía un tipo, su hombre ideal era irreal, era como lo describían en los libros… el hombre perfecto el cual no existía ni existirá. Después de decir aquellas palabras hubo un silencio incómodo entre ellos, Edward planeaba romper el hielo pero no sabía si sus tácticas funcionarían con Bella. Bella lo confundía. Ambos siguieron bailando pero ahora había una gran barrera por romper entre ellos, a segundos que terminara la canción llegó Newton y tomó la mano de Bella.

-Baila conmigo.- suplicó.

Miró a Edward implorándole que no la dejara bailar con aquel patán pero Edward se había alejado concediéndole bailar los últimos insignificantes pero los segundos más largos para Isabella. Mike choco por lo menos dos veces con ella, o era a causa del alcohol o era porque en verdad tenía dos pies izquierdos.

-¿Quieres conocer la casa?

Preguntó Newton sin soltar la mano de la joven con la que acababa de bailar, aquello lo encontraba sumamente raro, pero no se pudo negar no quería dejar de nuevo en ridículo al pobre.

Dicho y hecho Mike le dio un tour por la casa a Bella, duro por lo menos una hora el maldito tour donde Newton recalcaba que cada mueble había sido hecho a la medida y que nunca encontraría dos iguales, al igual que la historia que escondía cada uno de ellos Bella lo encontró sumamente aburrido y de mal gusto, odiaba cuando la gente presumía.

Cuando llegaron de nuevo a la pista, Emmett la estaba esperando junto con Alice con los brazos cruzados, no llevaban mucho tiempo de esperarla pero ambas encontraron demasiado extraño que Bella haya desaparecido al mismo tiempo que el cumpleañero. Bella bailo una canción completa con el rubio, lo encontró una tortura en primera porque no quería bailar con él y en segunda, todos tenían las miradas en ellos. Empezó a desear que el chico de ojos color esmeralda y cabello cobrizo fuera la persona que estuviera bailando con ella, cuando pensó en Edward, mientras bailaba con otro hombre buscaba con la mirada a Edward pero no había rastro de él. Cuando al fin terminó la canción Bella corrió hacia los brazos de su primo y le susurró.

-Vamónos a casa.

Emmett asintió y salió con ambas chicas tomadas de la mano. Por una parte Bella se sintió aliviada pero por otra su corazón se contrajo porque no se pudo despedir de Edward. El camino a casa fue relativamente corto pero ambos miembros de la familia Swan no dejaban de molestar a Bella diciéndole que fue la estrella de la noche y que era toda una rompecorazones, Bella lo tomó como una broma de mal gusto y se molestó un poco con ellos, ambos sabían que ella tenía una vida amorosa inexistente pero ellos no lo hacían para hacerla enojar, lo hacían por su bien, para que creciera su autoestima y fuera abierta con los chicos.

Cuando llegaron a casa, Emmett se despidió de ambas con un beso en la mejilla y se fue a casa. Alice entró bailando a la gran mansión, se veía risueña y Bella estaba curiosa por saber que había hecho su hermana cuando se escapó. Bella intentó seguirla pero al parecer el hada no estaba de humor para contestar el bombardeo de preguntas por parte de su hermana. Fue con sus padres a desearles buenas noches y después se fue a su habitación sintiendo un pequeño vacío en su corazón.

**(2)**Mientras Bella se quitaba los pins de su cabello, le relajaba escuchar el aire correr por su habitación y sentir aquella placentera brisa que le ponía la piel chinita. Cuando al fin su cabello caía como dos grandes cascadas por sus hombros decidió que ya era hora de cerrar las ventanas, caminó con algo de pereza hacia su balcón y cerró las puertas con lentitud pero cuando estaba a punto de cerrarlas por completo alzó la vista y se encontró que nada más y nada menos que Edward, el precioso hombre de ojos esmeralda estaba en su balcón. ¿Acaso era un sueño? Y si no lo era ¿Estaba loco? Bella no pudo evitar soltar un pequeño grito de sus carnosos labios y cerró la puerta abruptamente.

Edward abrió la puerta de nuevo y tomó las temblorosas manos de Bella. Por un momento Bella pensó en soltarle una cachetada pero volvió a mirar su hermoso rostro, esos hipnotizantes ojos y olvido por completo lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

-Lo siento.

-¿Estas demente? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?

-Lo suficiente.- dijo con una sonrisa traviesa.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Te fuiste sin despedirte.

-Tú me dejaste bailando con Newton- le recordó y él se encogió de hombros.

-No querías lastimar más su enorme ego en su cumpleaños ¿O sí?

-¿Me seguiste hasta acá?

-Puede que sí, puede que no.

Edward le guiñó el ojo y ella lo empujó hacia la salida.

-¡Edward!

-¡Bella!

Soltó con una carcajada y la acercó a su cuerpo. Bella no sabía que hacer, una parte le decía que estaba mal lo que estaba haciendo pero otra parte en verdad estaba disfrutando el momento.

-¿A qué viniste?

-Pues vine a visitarte.- chasqueó la lengua diciendo lo obvio.

-Mis padres pueden entrar en cualquier momento.

-¿Y? ¿No lo hace más excitante?

-Estas loco.

Bella negó varias veces con la cabeza y alejó de su cuerpo a su visitante inesperado, Edward sonrió de oreja a oreja sintiéndose aliviado de que Bella no lo hubiera rechazado esta vez, lo había sorprendido de nuevo, pensó que ella era capaz de aventarlo desde el balcón. De repente, Edward olvidó como hablar, nunca se había sentido tan nervioso en toda su vida, nunca había hecho algo sin pensarlo dos veces y en su estómago sentía algo raro ¿Mariposas tal vez? ¿Acaso esto era a amor a primera vista? Probablemente, y su fuese en tal caso tenía sus dudas. No sabía si Bella sentía lo mismo que el por ella, justo antes de terminar de bailar la pieza con ella desapareció con Newton y tenía sus sospechas, no sabía lo que había hecho y esperaba que su peor miedo no fuera verdad, pero tal y claro como lo había dicho Bella, Newton no era su tipo. ¿Quién era su tipo?

Edward sintió la verdadera necesidad de saber si cuando Bella estaba con el provocaba las mismas emociones que causaba cuando él estaba a su alrededor. Se sentía confundido, nunca había actuado por impulso pero escucho las palabras de su padre en su mente.

"El amor te convierte en estúpido, cuando encuentres al amor de tu vida, harías cualquier cosa… sea estúpida o loca para estar cerca de ella. Cuando la beses, verás fuegos artificiales y cuando la veas… te imaginarás toda una vida con ella a tu lado."

Y ahí se dio cuenta. La había encontrado.

Tomó a Bella por la cintura, y ella se sonrojó de inmediato.

-¿Qué harías si te beso ahorita?

-Probablemente te suelte una cachetada.

Edward sin pensarlo dos veces presiono sus labios contra los de ella y se dejó llevar.

A Bella tal beso la llevo por sorpresa, no pensaba que Edward era capaz de hacer eso, su primer beso se lo había robado un extraño, un extraño que besaba muy bien, la muchacha tomó en rostro de Edward entre sus manos y continuaron besándose hasta que se les acabó el aire. Cuando al fin terminaron con el beso, ambos terminaron con deseos de más pero Edward como el caballero que era sólo besó su frente y susurró.

-Fuegos Artificiales.

**Siendo las 4 y tantos de la mañana acabo de escribir el capítulo, espero que les haya gustado **

**Estoy exhausta pero creo que valió la pena.**

**Siento los errores de dedo y demás pero como verán es muy tarde ._. Gracias por leer mis locas ideas ¡Las amo! Probablemente mañana también actualice esta historia.**

**Nos vemos- Scarlett.**


End file.
